A heartless wonder
by WriteYourselfALoveSong
Summary: Dimitri and Rose after Rose graduates and is guarding Lissa full time.
1. Chapter 1

I ran as fast as I could away from him, the years of training paying off just like Dimitri said it would.  
Dimitri. His name ricocheted off the walls in my head sending another shot through my heart. I didn't like the way the walls spun when I thought about him, for my head was dizzy and it was uncontrollable. I tried to force his gorgeous face out of my head, for the image of him hurt way too much, it was unbearable.

We'd taken holidays together, like we had planned for months and today was the last day I would get to spend with him. We enjoyed two weeks in each other's presence, and it was pure bliss but something changed. Instead of basking in the sun in his arms, like I'd done every day for the past thirteen days I was running from him, too tormented to even utter a word.

People stopped to stare as I ran past, my vision blurred by a constant veil of tears. This man I loved didn't just break me, he destroyed me. My whole life revolved around him (and Lissa), and his constant love and attention. Nothing seemed to matter anymore though, it seemed pointless.


	2. Chapter 2

Its been two weeks since the break-up and the pain was still as red raw as the moment it happened. Lissa was constantly worrying about me, her thoughts leaking into mine. The only time I could silence her was under the influence. Lissa dismissed me a week after I came back from holidays, for I was too distracted. We got into a fight then, and eventually Lissa won. After all I had to protect my moroi but there was no way in hell I would be able to do it with the break-up still lingering over my head. Lissa got another guardian to fill in for me for a couple of weeks until I was back on my feet. Until then I spent alot of my time with Adrian Ivashkov, much to his liking.

Adrian was the source of my alcohol, cigarettes and on the odd occasion some weed. He was ecstatic at my arrival on his front door and has been the same way ever since. I didnt mind staying with him, his flirtyness had eased slightly and he tried to make me laugh. It felt easy when I was with him, as easy as breathing. Adrian helped me sober myself up most days when Lissa came to visit but something in her eyes told me she didn't believe me but she kept the thoughts to herself. Christian, her fiancé now was always in tow. They were so happy together that sometimes it hurt to watch. Lissa's voice in my head now was still a constant worry. I wished Lissa wouldn't worry about me, it made me feel uneasy. I loved her presence with me though, it kept me together. She was the closest thing I had to a family, and I was hers.

One night I laid down on the bed I usually slept on, waiting for unconsciousness to take over. Usually I passed out at this time, but something tonight had changed. I lay there thinking about him. Dimitri. The Man I'd loved unconditionally for years. He broke my heart and I felt so out of control. I was Rose Hathaway, I killed strigoi, yet at the moment it felt as if one had gotten to me. I felt destroyed. Tears welled up in my eyes when I thought about my Dimitri and they threatened to spill out. Adrian walked in the room then and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw me and the way I held myself up. In one hand he held a pack of smokes and the other he held a bottle of some sort of alcohol. He passed me the bottle which I drank from gratefully, trying my hardest to drown my sorrows. He stood by the bed briefly before sitting next to me and wrapping his arms around my shoulders in a vain attempt to hold me together. The drink Adrian had given me was strong and caused me to sway on the bed.

I began to cry then, softly at first and then it got worse and worse until I couldn't breathe. I attempted several times to take another drink before Adrian took it off me.

"Oh little dhamphir..." he spoke softly in my ear.  
"Ad-Adrian. Doooont." I whispered.  
That's all he needed from me. He kept quiet and held me together while I cried. It wasn't the first time he'd seen me in a state like this. I looked up at him, and saw his handsome face etched with worry. Something inside me took over then and I cupped my hands on his face and kissed him with such force it nearly knocked him off the bed.

We melted into each other then, it was soft and passionate. My mind was hazy but something, something inside me told me it would be alright. I had Adrian.

Please review. I want 2 reviews before I upload the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

[Thank you; georgie00, dimka's froggie and UnderworldVampirePrincess.  
You're amazing.  
I hope this sort've clarifies more bout the story and the history between it. This is after Dimitri comes back from being strigoi, just so people know. Its set after the fourth book, but I've ignored what happened to the queen for now.

Storytimeeee.]

Lissa was nearing her twenties now and had her entire life set out before her at the royal court. I often pondered about my life if I didn't guard Lissa, but it was one of those things that was unimaginable. There would be no point without Lissa, and I'd always thought there'd be no point without Dimitri too. He's gone now, and not a day goes past that I don't think about him and how much he'd hurt me. After Lissa and I had graduated he went off to guard another moroi, and I was with Lissa. So much had changed since he had come back from being strigoi, which was somewhat of a miracle from Lissa's part. We had pretty much stayed friends since his return. He was so guilty for what he did to me, but I didn't care. I was so relieved he was still alive and no longer the monster I remembered him to be. It was my miracle, provided to me by my best friend. It was something I was forever grateful for. I still remember Dimitri's voice in my ears when he asked me out for the very first time.

I walked the hallways, on the way to see Lissa when I spotted him. The hallways were relatively empty, and nobody paid us much attention while we spoke. I couldn't help but notice the way the sun reflected off his hair. I nearly wanted to worship the rainbows that came out of his ass. He had a cheeky grin on his face that melted my heart, and his voice, oh his voice.

"Rose, after everything we have been through I thank you for everything. You have learnt so much and I am so proud of you." He spoke calmly.  
"Thanks comrade." I replied sarcastically. "Thank you."  
"Lissa is lucky to have you."  
"Same to your moroi. We will see each other soon wont we?"

"Of course. When I'm on holidays."

He smiled warmly at me then, his eyes lighting up. I couldn't help but smile back. Lissa called me then, and I went to join her down the hallway. For a moment I glanced at Dimitri before saying goodbye. I must have gotten three metres before he ran after me and pulled me up into a hug. Nobody was around thankfully, for this would've been quite awkward, but right now I wouldn't have cared. I could see Lissa in the distance, a smile on her face , hand in hand with Christian who was bewildered slightly. I soaked up Dimitri's scent when I hugged him and I nearly refused to let go.

"Roza, I love you. I want you. I want you to be mine." Dimitri whispered in my ear.  
For a moment I just stared back at him before I realized what he was asking of me. He smiled warmly, encouraging an answer to erupt from my mouth.  
"Oh Dimitri..." I whispered.  
He kissed me then, in the now empty hallway. Lissa had obviously walked off, dragging Christian along with her. The moment seemed to last forever. I was in his arms and that was all that mattered at that time. My kisses answered the question that he asked a few short minutes before. Finally, I was happy.

Dimitri let me go, and we organised to meet up when we got holidays and talk on weekends and such. I honestly thought it was going to work then. I carried the biggest smile as I skipped, yes skipped, to go find Lissa. It wasn't hard, I followed the voice in my head which said she was in Christians room. As soon as she saw my face, she just knew, the day I'd dreamed of had finally happened.

I was dating Dimitri.


	4. Chapter 4

[I WANT TWO REVIEWS BEFORE I UPLOAD THE NEXT CHAPTER!  
THANK YOU TO UnderworldVampirePrincess FOR YOUR REVIEW. 3]

When I woke up my entire body ached and something hot was pressing against my arm but I dared not open my eyes. Maybe it was just some sort of sick dream and I was going insane. Something moved behind me, and a weight was lifted off my chest. Someone was in the bed with me, I realized and had finally moved so I could breathe properly. Slowly, I peeked out of my left eye to survey the area around me. The sheets were crumpled and tangled around my body, my naked body! When I moved my head slightly it throbbed, and I thought I was going to be violently sick from the night before. My heart began to beat faster as the turn of events from last night came flashing back into my mind.

Adrian. The kiss. My naked body. My mind whirled and this time I fully opened my eyes to cast a good look at the walls around me. Adrian lay beside me, his bottom half luckily covered by the sheets but his top half was revealed enough for me to guess how much clothing he had on. Nothing. Adrian moved then, abruptly to put his arm on my chest again and I screamed. The sheets caught me around my legs as I made a dash for freedom but instead I went face first into the floor. I heard laughter from the bed above me, and I realized my ass was uncovered and hastily tried to fix it before he noticed.

"Nice look little dhamphir." Said Adrian.

I growled in return and yanked the sheets off the bed, wrapping them around me with one swift movement and made my way out of the room. Just down the hallway was the bathroom, which was where I was aiming for. Maybe I could wash away the memories from the night before. The walls seemed to be caving in on me, and my head throbbed because of the alcohol from the night before. Never, for as long as I could remember had I had a hangover this bad. The jets of cool water felt good on my skin, and I sat down in the shower to try and relax my body. Time passed, and the water made me feel slightly better.  
A knock at the door made me jump. The last thing I felt like doing was moving, let alone fighting with Adrian or even talking about the night before. Instead I heard another sweet familiar voice which caused me to abruptly jump up and rush out of the shower. Quickly I draped a towel around myself and wrenched open the door to see my best friend Lissa standing there, looking as beautiful as ever. Today she wore a light purple dress and a grey coat which looked absolutely stunning compared to her hair.

I grabbed her arm and dragged her into the small bathroom before collapsing onto the floor in near exhaustion. Lissa knelt beside me and reached her arm out to my head and I didn't even bother to stop her. I felt the magic consume her through the bond as she healed my hangover away. It worked, she was a miracle worker. Immediately I could get up and move around without the constant weight hanging around my shoulders.

Lissa smiled at me, and left the room while I dried the rest of my body off only to come back moments later with clean clothes. She left me alone for good then, to dress and soon I joined her out in the hallway. Lissa threaded her arm through mine as we walked to the kitchen and I half expected Adrian to jump out of no-where and tackle me with hugs and kisses. He didnt though, which was a relief and Lissa hardly noticed how unwilling I was to move anywhere. She dragged me along and sat me in the kitchen and made me a small breakfast.  
"Adrian said something about having to go out before he left Rose." Lissa said simply.  
I nodded in agreement and picked up the closest bit of reading material to me and pretended to be engrossed by it. When my breakfast was done Lissa joined me at the table and this time she took the magazine I was reading. It didn't take long for me to finish my breakfast and when I was done I half expected her to lecture me on the whole Adrian thing from the night before. Again, she didnt and I was half surprised. I seriously thought Adrian would blab the first chance he got, but then again maybe he wouldn't.

"Adrian called me this morning and said you were ready to go home." Lissa piped up, a cheerful smile on her face.

I stopped dead in my tracks, amazement filling my entire body and I nodded again, vigorously.

Lissa helped me pack all of my possessions, not that there were many and together we travelled back to the Royal Court, along with two other guardians. Finally I was home.


	5. Chapter 5

[Only a short one. Thanks to the few people who reviewed it. I might add the next chapter tonight.]

It felt good to be home and within days I was overrun by guardian duties which didnt give me much else to think about. Weeks passed by in a blur, and I saw very little of anyone except for Lissa and Christian. Adrian turned up once or twice, and we only briefly spoke. There was some hidden taboo on the night we had spent together. The memory still haunted me, freshly etched in my brain like the moment it had happened.

I kissed him, I kissed him with such force he nearly fell off the bed but then he responded. There was urgency in his kisses, and he pulled me closer. I yanked his shirt off, ignoring the way the walls seemed to shake and we began to undress each other. He slid himself between my legs and I gasped in pain, but was overtaken by a bliss so strong it nearly made me sick.

Lissa distracted me from the memory then by asking me a question about fabrics to which I hastily replied . I smiled delicately at her, surveying our surroundings. We were in the royal court, one of the safest places in the world so I didn't have to pay as much attention to her as I would in any other place. Today Lissa was spending the day with her fiancé, Christian.

Since school had finished, Christian and I had become such good friends, well to the point where we weren't arguing all the time. Recently when they had gone on a holiday together to Bali Christian had plucked up the nerve to ask Lissa to marry him. Through the bond I watched, and I felt her emotions spike as she said yes and they began to get hot and steamy on the beach. I ran then, out of her head and distracted myself from the almost images. Adrian had been there on that holiday too, and made a point of always running into me. I was on my guard for the entire trip, but now it didnt seem like work, it was just as easy as breathing.

So the weeks passed in somewhat of a blur, and nothing interesting happened. Lissa and Christian spent as much time as possible, organising a wedding that was due to commence in eight months. Together they were overrun by organising it all, and they had little time to do anything else. I, on the other hand, was a part of the wall. I hardly spoke to anyone when I was guarding Lissa, even Lissa herself. Sometimes I could feel her worry through the bond, slowly leaking in, but I never did once pay much attention to it.

Everything was alright, but that was all about to change.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up feeling nauseous again. I'd been sick for days, and one of the courts doctors said something about the flu or food poisoning. This morning, I ran towards the bathroom and got there just in time to throw up violently before passing out on the floor from exhaustion. Lately, I hadn't been sleeping well. Nightmares creeped into my mind when I was at my most vulnerable- when I was asleep and on top of that I constantly felt a veil of sickness hanging around my head. Lissa had forbid me from guarding her until I was well on my feet, and visited me every morning. Sometimes she brought Christian with her, and we'd sit in my room for a while until it was time for me to get some rest. Some days she'd visit me in the afternoon too, or late at night just before she thought I should sleep. Lissa was genuinely worried about me, and I could see it written all over her face. She cared too much.  
I woke up, sometime later with Adrian hanging over my head a cell phone pressed to his ear. As soon as he noticed me looking at him he flipped it shut and began to help me to my feet. He picked me up off the floor, where I was lying awkwardly and took me to my bed and laid me down there. Shortly after that there was a knock on the door, and then Lissa walked briskly in with Christian at her heels. The look on her face was mortifying, like someone was dying.  
"Hey Liss" I whispered.  
"When'd you find her Adrian?" She asked, turning from me.  
She ignored me completely as she spoke to Adrian in hushed voices that I couldn't hear. Christian stood apart from them and glanced at me empathetically but he didnt dare speak a word to me either. Lissa walked over to me then, and pushed the hair back from my face that had been slightly bothering me.

"Rose, are you okay?" she asked tenderly.  
"Right as rain." I replied sarcastically.

She gave me a funny look, before turning to leave. I glanced at Adrian and Christian who hadn't moved an inch. Lissa stopped dead in her tracks and both Adrian and Christians eyes diverted to her and then so did mine. She hunched over something and picked it up off the floor and both Adrian and Christians eyes went wide. She spun around to face me with a look of surprise in her eyes.

"Rose, have you been taking pills? Is that why you're so sick? I know you're still cut up over Dimitri..." she began.

I noticed Adrian flinch at the mention of Dimitri and it pained me to see him that way.

"Liss, they're anti nausea pills! I must've dropped them before going to bed last night" i said without taking a breath.

Truth was, I sort've passed out before going to bed, and probably knocked them off my nightstand beside the bed. She didn't believe me at first and turned to the other two who simply gave her blank looks of pure confusion. Lissa left then, taking the bottle of pills with her. Christian grabbed her hand on the way out and they left, leaving me alone with Adrian. I slumped deeper into the bed and Adrian took a few steps forward towards the bed. There was no way to escape the awkward conversation we were about to have.

"Listen, Adrian...about that night...you know we cant ever mention it again." I croaked.  
My voice was barely a whisper but he heard it. He was still moving, until I spoke to him about our hidden taboo. His eyes widened in some sort of shock and he stopped where he was. His eyes lit up like Christmas lights but he was looking somewhere over my head. I'd never seen Adrian like this before. He started shaking then, and muttering an obscene amount of swear words under his breath and just like that he backed out of the room and left. Adrian was frightened, and had nearly run into the wall trying to get out of my room. If Adrian was afraid, then I had every reason to be afraid too.

Now that he was gone, it seemed like a good enough time than ever to take a shower but again I was interrupted, this time by Dimitri.


	7. Chapter 7

Dimitri stood there in all his godlike form. There was a few beads of sweat dripping down his face and his shirt was slightly soaked in sweat. He was puffing slightly, which I thought was a little unusual for him. Dimitri stood in my doorway for a full minute before he shut the door and invited himself in. I sat on the edge of my bed, completely in awe at him being here. We hadn't spoken since the break-up although we had seen each other around the court.  
I got up off the bed, my head spinning, and I staggered towards him. Out of no where I collapsed into his arms, throwing up violently beside him. I prayed to god that none of it got on his shirt, but I couldn't look for everything went dark again.

When I opened my eyes I stood in a beautiful garden, unlike one I've ever seen before. I wore a bright red strapless dress that hung off my curves that stopped at my knees. The garden before me shone, and I walked to check it out. The sun felt good on my shoulders, it was warm to the touch. I walked across the garden and came to a small courtyard with pebble stones to walk on. In the middle of the small courtyard was a full length mirror that obviously didnt belong where it was. The outside was embroided silver with flowers. Curiously I walked over to the mirror and I was shocked at my reflection. Dimitri had his arms around me, the biggest grin on my face and this time I was wearing the little short black dress I'd worn some years ago. I turned away from the mirror to talk to Dimitri, but he was gone. I blinked, and turned back to the mirror and this time Adrian stood behind me with the same look on his face he gave me when he abruptly left my room. He pointed to my chest I thought, no I realized again, he was pointing to my stomach and then immediately I began to scream.

Someone was shaking me then, and I slipped out of my dream-like-state to find myself in the doctors office, Dimitri on one side and Lissa and Adrian on the other. Lissa's hands were on me, trying to heal me. I couldn't shake off the dream, and instead I sat up abruptly and tried to get out of bed. Hands were immediately on me, and they were trying to push me down.

"Rose, you need to rest." Dimitri spoke first.

I was panting heavily and I turned around in my spot to survey the room and look for a mirror. For some irrational reason I needed a mirror, and quick. The dream hung over my head.

There was a small one in the corner of the room, near the hallway so I jumped out of my bed. Nobody expected this and it took several seconds for anybody to register. I ran towards the mirror, and stopped abruptly which caused Dimitri to run into me. He had his arms around me, and I stared intently in the mirror. The reflection in the mirror showed confusion in Dimitri's face, but he dared not to move me from where I was. Voices from the other side of the room didnt deter me and I stared at the mirror forevermore. I looked the same, I'd realized. It put my mind in ease a little.

The mirror in the dream showed me something I was no-where near ready for. The mirror showed me with a bulging stomach, to which belonged to no other than Adrian.


	8. Chapter 8

[Thanks for the reviews and all the beautiful people who have added my story to their favourites. I love you guys!  
Anywho, enjoy. I don't think there's much more I could add to this story but im brewing up another.]

I woke the next morning feeling refreshed. Whatever bug I had previously had was finally out of my system and I finally felt alright. While I got dressed I slipped into Lissa's head to find out where she was. I finally felt like I was ready to resume my guardian duties. She was in her room with Christian so that's where I headed off. It didnt take me long to get to her room from mine, and nobody paid much attention to me. I rounded the last corner and came to a halt in front of a red eyed Adrian. He looked absolutely horrifying, like he hadn't slept since the last time I saw him. I stood apart from him, yet I could still smell the cigarettes and alcohol waftering off him and it nearly made me sick.

"Adrian, you need to go back to your room, you look and smell awful!" I said  
Lissa's door was not far off and I could see it from where I was and I thought maybe I could sneak past the very hungover Adrian and get to Lissa's room without a struggle. Adrian stared at me, and it was starting to give me the creeps. I moved towards the left but Adrian staggered in front of me and grabbed me around the waist. We fell on the floor together, causing alot of commotion which caused Lissa and Christian to come out of her room to check it out. Immediately they rushed to us, where Adrian was lying on top of me.

Christian and I picked him up off the floor and led him towards Lissa's room. She placed her hands on his chest, in an effort to heal him. In all the years I'd known Adrian I'd never seen him act this way. Had spirit finally driven him crazy?

Lissa healed him, and soon he became conscious enough to the point where he could speak if he wanted to. The only problem with this, is he didnt want to. Lissa eyed him off suspiciously, and her eyes went wide in awe. Through the bond I could see his aura which was a bright red colour. Adrian didnt seem to notice, for he was staring at me. Lissa noticed this too, and through her eyes I could see the beautiful golden colour of my aura wrapped around the darkness. Lissa was shocked, and couldn't speak for the words she wanted to speak couldn't come out of her mouth. Adrian's aura shone when he looked at me, doing the once over.

"Adrian, Adrian look at me." Lissa said politely, a breeze of compulsion in the air.

His eyes diverted to her, and instantly his aura changed to the red it had previously been and then when he looked at me again, it changed to the usual gold. By this point Christian had a look of pure confusion on his face which must've mirrored mine yet Lissa and Adrian ignored it.

"Little dhampir." Adrian spoke quietly, yet all our gazes reverted to him. "Do you remember that night we shared, months ago?"

Lissa turned to glare at me and Christian nearly pissed himself laughing yet it didn't stop Adrian from speaking, so he continued.

"That night, it was purely amazing. But there is dire consequences we now have to pay because of it. The result lies within you, for you my dear, are going to be the mother of my child." Adrian finished quietly.

The words sunk in, and I began to scream.


	9. The end

Carrying Adrian's child is worse than fighting off an entire hoard of blood thirsty strigoi.

Lissa is disappointed in me and cant understand why I didnt trust her enough to tell her in the first place.  
Christian just laughed at me before Lissa dragged him away.

The guardians don't trust me anymore and refuse to let me guard anyone anymore.

My mother is furious with me and ended up giving me the biggest lecture about how I ruined my life and the best ways to practice safe sex.

Whereas my father wants to cut Adrians nuts off and throw them to an alligator.

The royals all found out too. And word's going around im a blood whore, again.

But nothing could be worse than Dimitri's reaction. He said nothing; he did nothing when I told him. He hates me, I crushed him.

Im the worst person in the world.

Im stuck with Adrians kid, my best friend has lost faith in me, my parents are distraught over it, the love of my life hates me and the one thing I'm good at has been taken away from me.

Im all alone.

_**[This is the end guys. That's all I have to write on this story.  
There may be a follow-up. There may not be. ]**_


End file.
